Xiaolin High School
by RaixKimxChase
Summary: AU. May be M later...Computers messed up...will take a while to update...
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin High School Chapter 1

**Geez… I haven't been back in…6 months maybe? Yeah and back then I've been mainly writing Chamiko… Now I'm gonna cut back from that and write a RaiKim. DON'T GET ME WRONG I STILL **_**LOVE **_**CHAMIKO! But I so just want to write one of these! **

**So without a further ado… RaiKim! OH AND THIS IS AN AU.**

**Ages: **

**Kimiko: 16**

**Raimundo: 16**

**Clay: 17**

**Omi: 15**

**Chase: 18**

**Wuya: 17**

**Ashley: 16**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

It's so happening! I just couldn't believe it! My papa is letting me go to Xiaolin High school! After we found out I had talents with fire at the age of five, I've been training at a temple in Tokyo.

_Flashback…_

_After years of training I was finally ranked up to a Wudai warrior. _

"_Your training is now complete," said my master. I have just revived my blue sash._

"_But why is my training done now master? Isn't their another rank?" I asked._

_He smiled at me. "Of course Kimiko. I think you are talking about the Shoku warrior," _

_I nodded, asking for him to continue._

"_That place has been filled already by a boy named Raimundo Pedrosa," He replied. _

_My eyes widen. I wanted to learn more about this Raimundo Pedrosa, but my master would say no more. So later that night I looked online for him. After hours of searching I finally found him. He went to Xiaolin high school, a school for the main elements (that's me) which included fire, water, wind, and earth, and secondary elements (like nature, mist, sound, electricity, storm, light, and darkness.)_

_I scoffed at Raimundo's account. The website had a profile of each student. Those said students could change their information. He wrote ladies' man, hot, and sporty on his. He already sounded like a player.  
_

_After searching the schools profile in, I sent an email to the school board, telling my age (16), element, what temple I practiced at, my rank, and why I felt I should train at Xiaolin High School. _

_End Flashback…_

So here I was packing my bags, and leaving to train at the school. Keiko would be going to because she controlled mist. At first it didn't sound like an awesome element. But then she showed me her skills. She could use mist to hide her until she could run or secretly attack. She could also turn into mist! It was a weird blue color though.

She's been my best friend since I could ever remember. And now we would both be going to the school! I don't think I could eat, sleep, or think without Keiko by my side! She gave me all the advice I ever needed!

My thoughts were disrupted by my papa's voice. "Hurry Kimiko, the limo is waiting!" he said.

"Almost done!" I replied.

Did I mention that my dad is the owner of Tohomiko Electronics? No? Good! I never like telling people who my dad is. Then they might use me for money and stuff. That's why I tell them after I know them so they won't use me. It's a pretty good method if I do say so myself.

I was already dressed. I had to wear uniform. I was wearing a white button down shirt with a tie over it. I also had to wear a dark navy skirt and jacket. Thank goodness I could accessorize! My tie was a baby blue color, and I added some removable sapphire gems where the buttons should be on the cuffs of my jacket. I put on baby blue knee high socks and dark navy converse to match the skirt and jacket. I looked like a typical Japanese school girl. It was kind of creepy.

For my hair I curled it and put half of it up. I also added a little poof on top. My hair was raven black. I put on blue eye shadow to match my sapphire eyes. I also had on eye liner and a bit of mascara. I didn't put on lip stick though. For the finishing touch I put on my mother's necklace. It was diamond and was shaped like a K.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

Stepping out of the limo, I looked at my surroundings. I was a rather large building. In tan letters it said Xiaolin High School. I smiled. It was such a simple name for such an important school. Probably because it's supposed to be a secret. I heard that no one can use their element in public unless in the training room. The room is in the basement. Crappy sounding, I know, but it has the best weapons and it's huge.

Before I could think anymore Keiko practically leaped into my arms embracing me in a hug.

"Kimiko, I can't believe it! We both are going to the same school! Can you believe it?" Keiko squealed in my ears.

I laughed. "I know Keiko! This is going to be an awesome year!"

Just then a rather large man walked up. He was wearing a black suit. I read his name tag. He was the principle? His face was naturally angry looking and his eyes were cold.

"You better get to class, or you will get a detention!" he boomed. His voice would make anyone cower away, which was exactly what we did. We ran and ran until we were stopped in our tracks.

The school was beautiful! It had marble hallways and stairs, and bright blue lockers. The doors were solid oak with gold door knobs. It even had a glass elevator!

"Keiko, are you seeing what I am?" I breathed. I'm pretty sure she nodded, unable to speak. We probably looked like weirdo's just standing there.

Just then I was shoved and pushed into the lockers. I heard a few laughs. I opened my eyes and saw it was a blonde girl and what looked like her posse.

"Why don't you watch were you're going!" she snarled.

I glared. "Why don't you quit being such a bitch?" I snarled back.

She glared at me with a smirk. "Watch your language whore. My daddy doesn't approve that in his school," she laughed. The girls around her tittered while I had a confused expression on my face.

"Ashley's daddy is the principal!" one of the girls said.

Well that explains her bitchy attitude…and her outfit. Her skirt was cut so short that when she bends down, you can see her thong. Her shirt was unbuttoned so you could see the top of her breasts.

"Come on Kimiko," Keiko pulled my arm. "You don't need to mess with that girl,"

I growled. "You mean that slut! Did you see her outfit!" I pointed towards her.

She was talking to a guy, and was giving her a sexy smirk. I could tell he was staring at her boobs. I scoffed with disgust. Who does she think she is? I had to stay away from her.

To take my mind off of things I chatted with Keiko. We talked about the school, and the students. Speaking of students, or girls, I saw about ten of them swarming around someone. Then I saw why. Raimundo Pedrosa. He was smiling that cocky grin like on his profile picture while walking.

"Ladies, ladies. I need my space. You don't want me to be late to class do you?" he asked.

The girls all looked hurt. They didn't want their future boyfriend to be late! They all eventually walked away.

I turned to Keiko only to see her staring at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Keiko! Snap out of it!" I yelled in her ear. She turned to me and squealed.

"Kimiko! That boy is so cute!" she said.

"You mean that player! Did you see the way those girls were around him? And besides, you already have a boyfriend," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't look at him! Wait! He's coming this way!"

What? I looked at him only to find him staring at me. Once he was near, he smirked at me. Oh boy.

"Hey girl, are you new?" he asked. I nodded. Okay maybe he was a little cute. "Cool, I'm Raimundo, but you can call me Rai," he winked at me and held out his hand.

"I'm K-Kimiko," I held out my hand to let him shake it, but instead he lifted it up to his mouth and gently kissed it. His lips were so soft. I'm sure all the girls around me were jealous.

I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? I realized while I was thinking that he asked me a question.

"Huh?" I asked.

He smirked. "I asked what your element was," he said.

"it's uh-" the bell rang before I could answer. "I have to go!"

I grabbed Keiko's arm and ran down the hallway. I noticed her all-knowing smirk plastered on her lips. I told her to shut up and sat in my desk. She quickly sat next to me. We had math this period.

After an hour of writing down notes the announcer's voice was heard.

"Kimiko Tohomiko to the principal's office," her voice trilled.

Quickly getting out of my desk I made my way to the office. Walking down the hallway I saw the glass elevator. I stepped inside and looked at the buttons. One said office so I pushed it. The doors opened to the office and I went to the front desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

The woman looked at me with a bored expression and pointed to a man. He looked rather old and wise. I quietly said hello.

"Hello Kimiko," his kind voice said, "I am Master Fung. The trainer for the students.

I nodded while he continued.

"You sent the message to the school board saying your element was fire, did you not?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean yes sir," I replied.

"Would you mind demonstration your element?" he asked.

"In here?" I asked.

He looked around, "Would you rather it be in the Training room?"

I nodded.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

The room was just the way I described it. It had weapons of all kind and training courses. It also had training dummies. I was too busy admiring all of the equipment that I didn't notice other teenagers standing there. And worst of all, one was Raimundo.

Master Fung smiled. "Kimiko, this is Omi the dragon of water," he pointed to a small kid with a big yellow head.

"Clay, dragon of earth" a big cowboy with a kind smile.

"And Raimundo dragon of wind,"

"Master Fung," Rai said. "Why is she here?"

"Because Raimundo, she is the dragon of fire," Fung replied. The teens gasped at me.

"You mean the dragon of fire is a GIRL!" Omi screamed. I glared at him.

"Kimiko why don't you show your skills?" Fung asked. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised by how many reviews I have gotten. Thank you for all the kind things you guys said! :3. This chapter will be better than the first, I promise. **

**Xiaolin High School Chapter 2**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

Ok, I was kind of nervous to show my powers, especially with new equipment and with people I hardly know. At the temple I trained at, it was mainly me and my master, or sometimes I'm by myself. Well I can't back down now. I inhaled slowly.

"Judolette flip, Fire!" Rings of burning light swarmed around me, making me less nervous. I gracefully jumped through the hoops of fire and let my foot collide with the training dummy. It denigrated and turned to ashes.

Another dummy was moving towards me. A fireball quickly formed in my hand and I threw it at the dummy. Once again it turned to ashes. I didn't want to look at Raimundo or any one else's reactions. I was too in the zone. There is no stopping me now.

I continued with hitting the dummies and watching them turn to dust. It was like this for about 20 dummies. Then I used hand to hand combat. I just felt so confident! When all the dummies were gone, I turned to the others hardly breaking a sweat.

"How did I do?" I asked.

I looked at their reactions. Master Fung smiled and nodded his head. Clay tipped his hat. Omi had his arm crossed and said it was pretty good…for a girl of course. And Raimundo had that same smirk on his face. I smiled at their reactions…except Omi's.

"Well done Kimiko," Master Fung says. He bowed to me. I never had anyone bow to me, and now a master is doing it to me? I bowed back and couldn't help but smile.

Our moment of awkward silence passed by before the bell rung. We all walked out of the room to go to next period. I couldn't help but look at Raimundo. I quickly stole a glance and noticed he was looking at me to. I felt my cheeks get hot, so I kept looking at the floor until I made it to the science lab.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

Everyone took their seats, while I stood in the front waiting for the teacher to tell me where to sit.

"Oh, yes! Kimiko Tohomiko, I almost forgot about you! You can sit next to…" her voice trailed off for a moment while she looked around the room. I followed her eyes until I saw and empty seat next to someone. Oh no. "Mr. Pedrosa! Raise your hand so she knows who you are,"

"I think every girl knows who I am," he mumbled with a smile. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my seat.

"Today we will be talking about the scientific…" I quickly zoned her out. I aced science in my old school, so I already knew this stuff.

I could tell by the way Rai was looking around the room that he didn't care about science. He kept looking around the room until his eyes were on me. He winked at me, which caused me to blush. Was I really in to him? Maybe it's just my hormones. I looked at his emerald eyes and saw that he was checking me out. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were scarlet.

Why would he like a girl like me? Sure I'm pretty, but I don't have large breasts like most of the girls that follow him do.

"Hey menina," he whispered. "I should of expected you to be the dragon of fire. You're just like a flame. Feisty and hot," he winked at me again.

"Shut up," I whispered back. "I'm not falling for your games!"

He smiled and put his hands up defensively.

"Chill girl, I'm just messing with you!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at the board. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rung. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Then there was training class. It was mainly practicing with your element. All the elements I saw were electricity, storm, light, dark, sound, nature, and mist. And Rai, Omi, and Clays element. I didn't really want to do much. Kids would stare like they did at the other main elements. It was pretty good until Master Fung told them that I was a new student.

"This is Kimiko, the dragon of fire," he stated simply.

I looked up and noticed all eyes were on me. My instinct was for my hand to touch my mother's necklace. I did that when I was nervous or scared. The teens looked a little shocked. Except Ashley, and her crew.

"Like I said before," Master Fung continued. "Everyone has potential with their element. Just because your elements are different, doesn't mean you are more important," everyone looked bored like they heard it a million times.

Once again I was saved by the bell. Everyone hurried out because school was over. Teens pulled out their cell phones, or joined in their cliques. Keiko met up with me to. We both walked to our dorm room, chatting like usual. But when I opened the door, my happy expression vanished entirely off my face. My roommates were Ashley and her friend. What was her name again? Wuya? But names don't matter to me right now. What matters is that I'm rooming with a complete bitch.

She sneered at me with disgust. I'm pretty sure I was doing the same. Looks like this might not be a great school year…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

"Keiko I'm going to take a shower," I told Keiko.

"Okay, but you owe me!" she said back.

"For what?"

"For making stay in here with these girls without you here," she smirked, and I giggled.

I walked down the hallway with my clothes in my hand. I walked to the showers and went inside. It was late and few people were in here. There were two sides. A girls and a boys. They were separated by a row of sinks. I turned on the faucet and cleaned myself off. Training can make you sweat, especially with fire being around you the whole time.

When I turned off the water I wrapped a towel around my body. I froze when I heard snickering. I stepped outside and saw no one there. Hmm. When I went to reach for my clothes, there was nothing there.

"What the Fuck? Who's here? And give me my clothes!" I already had an idea who it was. I turned when I heard laughing from behind.

I was right. It Ashley was laughing. She had my clothes in her dirty little hands. But it's not the clothes I'm worried about. In her hand was my mother's necklace. My anger turned to sadness.

"Give it back!" I ordered, my voice cracking.

"Why? You don't like me, and I hate you!" she laughed like an evil which.

"I'll freaking kill you!" I growled.

Suddenly she dropped the necklace. Only not the way I wanted her to. She held it right over the drain of one of the sinks. Before I could move, it slipped through the drain. She cackled again and ran to the dorm.

I ran to the sink and looked in the drain.

"No…No, no, no, no, no NO!" my voice started to crack and I started to break into tears. That was the only thing I had of my mother! I sobbed into my hands. The towel around my body was catching my tears. I kept sobbing until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"K-Kimiko? Are you all right?" he asked.

"N-n-no! My m-m-mothers necklace. It was- and she dropped it!" I pointed to the drain.

"It's okay Kimiko…" He tried soothing me with his words. It did help, but it was weird. It's weird because it was Raimundo telling me it's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews :3. Now for chapter 2!**

**THIS will be shorter than the others…**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….**

I woke up in bed and immediately sat up. My Mothers necklace! Where is it? Where's Rai? I looked over at my end table and noticed something. My necklace! I don't know if or how Rai got it, but I was grateful he did. I had to go thank him later.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30 am. I might as well get ready. All the others were asleep, which meant I didn't have to leave the room to get dressed. I went ahead and put on the mandatory clothes, the navy skirt, jacket, and white button up shirt. I decided to wear red today. I put on red knee high socks, and a red tie. I put red sequences on the cuffs on my jacket.

For my hair I curled it and added a few red streaks in it. I applied quite a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I also applied red lipstick.

After I was finished I woke Keiko up so she could get ready too. Wuya and Ashley got up eventually. I smirked at her and held on to my necklace, to show her that she could play her games. But I will always win…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

About half way through the day, there was an announcement. Me, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Ashley, Keiko, and someone else were called to the training room. What was this all about? All of us walked down the hall towards the elevator. The training room was quite a ways down, so we all had time to talk.

I scooted closer to Raimundo. "Rai, thanks for getting my necklace," I said.

He smiled a not-so-cocky grin. "Don't mention it," he replied. "It was nothing,"

I shook my head. It wasn't nothing. It was the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I never hugged a boy before, but I enjoyed it. Stupid hormones. I felt him hug back and smiled.

I let go and walked over to Keiko, who happened to be tearing up.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My little Kimi is growing up so fast!"

We both laughed until we made it to the training room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

Master Fung called us down for some important information..

"I must tell you that you are the first group in years to go sheng gong wu hunting," he told us all.

What the hell is a sheng gong wu? My question was answered when he explained it.

**(You all should know what they are ;))**

"When you find the wu, you may meet a group of teens from Heylin High School… They are an evil school, who aren't afraid to put up a fight…

_**Chases P.O.V (WILL SWITCH BACK TO KIMIKO'S P.O.V!)**_

Me, Hannibal, Jack, and Michael (an OC I guess?) were in the Heylin chamber with our master. He explained to us about the Xiaolin high school students, and how they would be going after the sheng gong wu. He told us that we had to get the wu before they did, which will be a piece of cake. I trained way longer than they have, and I'm probably stronger than then too. My master says that I will be the greatest warrior that ever lived.

He showed us pictured of the students that would be coming to get the wu. There were four guys and 3 girls. We were outnumbered by 3, but that's no biggy. My sights were set on the girl named Kimiko. She will be my main target. She was the dragon of fire. Fire is destruction, and would be great for the heylin side…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~….

**Kimiko P.O.V**

"Master Fung… How do we get there?" I asked.

"By Dojo of course," he smiled. What's a Dojo?

Just then a green dragon appeared from behind Fung.

"Dude, you expect us to get there on a gecko?" Raimundo asked.

Just then Dojo expanded to about 50 ft. long. All of us jumped back.

"_Gecko? _Don't you ever call me _gecko!" _ Raimundo shrunk back and nodded.

"Yes sir…"

_**See? I told you it would be a short chapter! Don't worry. Things are heating up soon!**_


End file.
